


Black Magic

by lucaszgz98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaszgz98/pseuds/lucaszgz98
Summary: La vida de Stiles había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos, primero había huido de Beacon Hills a Londres con la familia de su madre, después de ser controlado por un espíritu maligno japonés, que casi había acabado con la vida de Allison, pero al poco de llegar a Londres, donde creía que iba a tener una vida más normalita descubre que es un mago, aunque que ser un mago resulto que no era tan bonito como en las películas de Harry Potter, sino que era más parecido a vivir en un campamento militar. Finalmente y tras aprobar con una matrícula el examen de hechicería más difícil que se recordaba en los últimos cinco siglos el destino, el karma o lo que sea se lo hubiese en los cielos le ha metido en la odiosa misión de capturar a su tío malvado y psicópata, que como no había tenido que elegir su antiguo hogar como su nueva residencia, por lo que había tenido que volver a su pueblo natal para  terminar el instituto a Beacon Hills. Lo único que lo consolaba era que iba acompañado de sus tres nuevos mejores amigos James el chico que desde hace dos días también era su novio, su prima Anne y Jane su mejor amiga. Porque volver a encontrarse con su manada más que relajarle le producía arcadas





	Black Magic

Stiles se encontraba en un pequeño montículo a las afueras de Beacon, era de noche y desde allí podía ver las luces del pueblo, pensando en muchas cosas, en cómo iba a afrontar este año en Beacon Hills, cómo iba a esconder su misión a la manada, si le aceptarían después de lo que paso, ya que nunca había aclarado si lo odiaba o no por todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso, y debido a su hiperactividad, también pensaba en cosas tan banales como qué nota tendría que sacar para entrar a la universidad humana. –Stiles, estas bien? –Si te digo la verdad no lo sé Anne. -No te preocupes, por los chuchos Sti si te rechazan por haber sido controlado por un zorro maligno inmortal, son idiotas y si te digo la verdad ojalá lo hagan, porque no soporto el olor a perro y además me tienes a mí, un bombón pelirrojo, que más puedes pedir . -Jane no seas tan burra, primero son sus amigo y no le van a abandonar porque que te poseyera el Nogisune no fue culpa tuya, resististe mucho más de lo normal y segundo Jane sabes que los hombres lobo son personas, o bueno, más o menos. -Gracias por intentar animarme chicas, pero creo que James ya nos está esperando en el coche. –Stiles espera un momento? -Les vas a contar toda la verdad, de porque has vuelto y lo que eres ahora, cuando te encuentres con ellos, primo? – Del porque estoy aquí no, de lo que soy, no creo que pueda ocultarlo, lo sabrán en cuato entremos por la puerta del instituto, nuestro olor no es muy sutíl. – Bueno sabes que tienes mi apoyo decidas lo que decidas y esperemos que nuestro querido tío Julius no nos de muchos problemas. –Oye chicos creéis que para capturar a vuestro tío tendremos que acostarnos con él? Si es así yo me pido primer. –Creo que esa técnica está descartada. –En eso último creo que coincidimos los tres Anne. Dijo Stiles volviéndose hacia ella. –Venga cotorras montaos en el coche, si no vamos a llegar nunca. –Jaimy estás muy tenso, necesitas un buen revolcón, Sti a ver si le ayudas un poco. –Jane, creo que en eso estoy sobrado, verdad amor? -No voy a responder esa pregunta y James espera cinco minutos, voy a llamar a nuestra abuela. –Stiles ya que la llamas dile que la hecho muchísimo de menos, que rece para que volvamos pronto a Londres y que yo me encargaré de mandarle los informes semanales de la misión. –Claro Anne.  
Tras la llamada Stiles se montó en el coche en el asiento de atrás al lado de Anne, pese a que normalmente siempre se sentaba delante al lado de James, pero Jane, tras pelear con el castaño durante más de dos horas al alquilar el coche y haber montado un escándalo tal en el parquin del aeropuerto de San Francisco, que muchos turistas evitaban acercarse a ellos, pensando, seguramente, que estaban locos finalmente había conseguido que Stiles le cediese el sitio de adelante para evitar que les pusieran una multa por escándalo público.  
Al llegar a la casa de Stiles, todos bajaron del coche y los tres nuevos analizaban la casa con lupa. – Es bonita. –No le mientas James, ser un pelota no da puntos, además mentir está mal la casa no es bonita, es muy normalita, tirando a fea. –Oyee, Jane mi casa es hermosa, a su manera. – Yo creo que prefiero mi piso de Londres, tu qué opinas Anne? –Porque no entramos, quiero conocer a mi tío, además el arte no es lo mío y siendo justos no se puede opinar de lo que no se sabe. –No sé el arte, pero cambiar de tema se te da de maravilla, no has pensado en dedicarte a eso? –No, James no lo había pensado aunque creo que puedo aspirar a metas un pelín más altas. -Bueno dejar de quejaros de mi casa, si queréis os podéis quedar en mi jardín a dormir porque como sabéis Beacon Hills es el pueblo más seguro de Norteamérica por lo que dormir fuera es superrecomendable, si queréis que os maten claro, aunque siendo magos igual po –Stiles abre la puerta estoy cansada y en otro momento me encantaría oír uno de tus bonitos monólogos, pero ahora necesito darme una ducha y dormir a poder ser unas ocho horas. – Algunos estamos muy bordes hoy no Jane. – Si a ti te hubieran babeado en el avión durante más de una hora, en vez de dormir acurrucado en el hombro de tu novio, me entenderías. Dijo, Jane, sonriendo de una forma muy extraña. – Si claro, lo siento. Tras decir esto Stles abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus amigos primero. Creo que mi padre no está, estará todavía en el trabajo. El baño está arriba Jane, tienes toallas en ese cajón James, Anne ayudadme a instalar las defensas mientras tanto en mi habitación. –Si ahora vamos primo ve subiendo tengo que hablar un momento con James a solas.

Si claro Anne, dijo sonriéndole, tras esto comenzó a subir.

-James dime una cosa lo tuyo con Stiles va enserio? No es que dude de ti y no voy a amenazarte con que te haré daño si le haces daño porque sé que Stiles te matará si le haces daño, pero quiero saber si después de tanto que sí, que no estáis saliendo de verdad. –Creo que esta vez por fin si pudo decir que sí que estamos saliendo de verdad y menos mal que no me das la charla para amenazarme porque Jane ya me la ha dado y a aún me espera la de su padre. – Sabes que no te amenazaría, pero has salido con tantas chicas que no se si lo haces porque de verdad lo sientes o porque te siente obligado de algún modo al descubrir que le gustabas. –Estoy con el porque de verdad lo siento, porque cuando salió con Mices me moría de celos cada vez que lo veía con él. Tras acabar de hablar pasados dos segundos de timbre la puerta de la casa sonó. -Stiles abrimos? -No, espera no espero a nadie, mi padre no llega hasta mañana y mis amigos no saben todavía que he vuelto a Beacon. Stiles bajo corriendo y al llegar a donde se encontraban James y Anne les miró pidiéndoles silencio y desde ahí se acercó muy lento hacía la puerta, seguido de sus dos amigos incluso Jane bajo colocándose la camiseta sin haberse podido duchar.  
Al mirar por la mirilla se sorprendió de ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado.


End file.
